


A Study in After

by heidiamalia



Series: Moments in the After [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and they're touchy, hope it's good?, i dont normally do fluff, i dunno it's a handful of words, it's a soft kind of moment, plus i tried being fancy and used italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidiamalia/pseuds/heidiamalia
Summary: Sarah watches them after dinner.





	A Study in After

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm doing but thanks for coming.

Karen gives him a new glass of whiskey with her left hand. She's already taken her shoes off, feeling comfortable in the toasty kitchen, the aroma of leftovers from dinner swirling in their noses. 

 

He's got a  _ thank you _ off his mouth and clinks his drink with hers, watching her turn and lift a foot back on the cabinet to lean next to him in the corner. His arm shoots out to steady her when her sock slides too quick against the smooth wood finish and she nearly stumbles. She chuckles, her face turned up, teeth exposed.

 

Frank slides his hand back across her, resting gently against her hip before dropping it slow, back into place at his side. 

 

David makes a comment from his spot at the dinner table across the room - sorting forks from knives, clearing plates - over how Frank's face is healing up nicely. Their eyes meet and Sarah can see the way his jaw clicks in mild irritation and his hands begin to ball up from her place at the island, scooping two different kinds of potato salad into containers. Sarah takes a moment to gulp from her wine glass.

 

Karen is laughing again, her head ducking, a snicker into her glass at his overreaction. Frank turns his head to lift an eyebrow at her, laden with cuts and scrapes all the way to his ear.  _ Oh, _ she croons breathlessly, sound echoing. Her hand reaches for them,  _ they will fade. _

 

Her eyes trail down his face, her fingers slowly running gently over the map of greens and yellows left behind on his cheek. She can see his eyes close briefly from the contact. Frank grips her hip again with a finger twisted in her belt loop, keeping still, sighing softly.

 

David has already disappeared to drop the tablecloths in the laundry room. Sarah feels like she's imposing in her own kitchen when Frank takes a new sip of whiskey and quietly sets it on the countertop beside the two of them. One hand rises and gently traces the  _ T _ shape of a scar on Karen's forehead, a thumb pressing into her cheek. The other buries itself in her loose blonde hair.

 

Sarah can hear Karen breathe out, deeply. It's quiet for a moment beyond her own ministrations, gathering the remains of green beans into the tupperware, sprinkling an extra layer of fried onions, ready for later. Her glass drags on the counter when she puts it down.  _ I'm a little drunk. _

__

 

__

Frank hums, a deep grumble in his throat. It finishes as a bubbled laugh behind his teeth, mouth stretching to a smile, and he inches closer, pressing his lips to her forehead. Her hands are now secure at his waist, a grip tight on his dark gray Henley. _ I know. _

__


End file.
